This patent application relates generally to interconnection systems, such as those including electrical connectors, used to interconnect electronic assemblies.
Electrical connectors are used in many electronic systems. It is generally easier and more cost effective to manufacture a system as separate electronic assemblies, such as printed circuit boards (“PCBs”), which may be joined together with electrical connectors. A known arrangement for joining several printed circuit boards is to have one printed circuit board serve as a backplane. Other printed circuit boards, called “daughter boards” or “daughter cards,” may be connected through the backplane.
A known backplane has the form of a printed circuit board onto which many connectors may be mounted. Conductive traces in the backplane may be electrically connected to signal conductors in the connectors so that signals may be routed between the connectors. Daughter cards may also have connectors mounted thereon. The connectors mounted on a daughter card may be plugged into the connectors mounted on the backplane. In this way, signals may be routed among the daughter cards through the backplane. The daughter cards may plug into the backplane at a right angle. The connectors used for these applications may therefore include a right angle bend and are often called “right angle connectors.” Other known connectors include, but are not limited to, orthogonal midplane connectors and midplaneless direct attachment orthogonal connectors.
Connectors may also be used in other configurations for interconnecting printed circuit boards and for interconnecting other types of devices, such as cables, to printed circuit boards. Sometimes, one or more smaller printed circuit boards may be connected to another larger printed circuit board. In such a configuration, the larger printed circuit board may be called a “mother board” and the printed circuit boards connected to it may be called daughter boards. Also, boards of the same size or similar sizes may sometimes be aligned in parallel. Connectors used in these applications are often called “stacking connectors” or “mezzanine connectors.”
Regardless of the exact application, electrical connector designs have been adapted to mirror trends in the electronics industry. Electronic systems generally have gotten smaller, faster, and functionally more complex. Because of these changes, the number of circuits in a given area of an electronic system, along with the frequencies at which the circuits operate, have increased significantly in recent years. Current systems pass more data between printed circuit boards and require electrical connectors that are electrically capable of handling more data at higher speeds than connectors of even a few years ago.
In a high density, high speed connector, electrical conductors may be so close to each other that there may be electrical interference between adjacent signal conductors. To reduce interference, and to otherwise provide desirable electrical properties, shield members are often placed between or around adjacent signal conductors. The shields may prevent signals carried on one conductor from creating “crosstalk” on another conductor. The shield may also impact the impedance of each conductor, which may further affect electrical properties.
Examples of shielding can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,476 and 4,806,107, which show connector designs in which shields are used between columns of signal contacts. These patents describe connectors in which the shields run parallel to the signal contacts through both the daughter board connector and the backplane connector. Cantilevered beams are used to make electrical contact between the shield and the backplane connectors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,617, 5,429,521, 5,429,520, and 5,433,618 show a similar arrangement, although the electrical connection between the backplane and shield is made with a spring type contact. Shields with torsional beam contacts are used in the connectors described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,438. Further shields are shown in U.S. Publication No. 2013/0109232.
Other connectors have the shield plate within only the daughter board connector. Examples of such connector designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,727, 4,975,084, 5,496,183, and 5,066,236. Another connector with shields only within the daughter board connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,310. U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,097 is a further example of a shielded connector.
Other techniques may be used to control the performance of a connector. For example, transmitting signals differentially may reduce crosstalk. Differential signals are carried on a pair of conductive paths, called a “differential pair.” The voltage difference between the conductive paths represents the signal. In general, a differential pair is designed with preferential coupling between the conductive paths of the pair. For example, the two conductive paths of a differential pair may be arranged to run closer to each other than to adjacent signal paths in the connector. No shielding is desired between the conductive paths of the pair, but shielding may be used between differential pairs. Electrical connectors can be designed for differential signals as well as for single-ended signals. Examples of differential signal electrical connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,827, 6,503,103, 6,776,659, 7,163,421, and 7,794,278.
In an interconnection system, such connectors are attached to printed circuit boards, one of which may serve as a backplanes for routing signals between the electrical connectors and for providing reference planes to which reference conductors in the connectors may be grounded. Typically the backplane is formed as a multi-layer assembly manufactured from stacks of dielectric sheets, sometimes called “prepreg”. Some or all of the dielectric sheets may have a conductive film on one or both surfaces. Some of the conductive films may be patterned, using lithographic or laser printing techniques, to form conductive traces that are used to make interconnections between circuit boards, circuits and/or circuit elements. Others of the conductive films may be left substantially intact and may act as ground planes or power planes that supply the reference potentials. The dielectric sheets may be formed into an integral board structure such as by pressing the stacked dielectric sheets together under pressure.
To make electrical connections to the conductive traces or ground/power planes, holes may be drilled through the printed circuit board. These holes, or “vias”, are filled or plated with metal such that a via is electrically connected to one or more of the conductive traces or planes through which it passes.
To attach connectors to the printed circuit board, contact pins or contact “tails” from the connectors may be inserted into the vias, with or without using solder. The vias are sized to accept the contact tails of the connector.
As in the case of the connectors that attach to the printed circuit boards, the electrical performance of printed circuit boards is at least partially dependent on the structures of the conductive traces, ground planes and vias formed in the printed circuit boards. Further, electrical performance issues become more acute as the density of signal conductors and the operating frequencies of the connectors increase. Such electrical performance issues may include, but are not limited to, crosstalk between closely-spaced signal conductors.